Conventional cryptocurrencies can exhibit significant and undesirable volatility. Such volatility dissuades parties from adopting and using such cryptocurrencies. Conventional cryptocurrencies may attempt to use some value-pegging mechanisms to stabilize the cryptocurrencies, with these mechanisms generally falling into the two categories of “asset-backed” mechanisms and “non-asset-backed mechanisms.” The asset-backed mechanisms are not effective because they are vulnerable to the actions of governments, financial institutions, and other technical problems. Further, the asset-backed mechanisms do not provide a solution to these problems because they are subject to price manipulations, fake order books, flash crashes, and illegitimate audits. The non-asset-backed mechanisms are not effective because they are vulnerable to loss of large-scale, active third-party participation when the demand for the primary token of the cryptocurrency drops over a long period of time.